heavymetalfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guns N' Roses
Guns N' Roses es una banda de hard rock fundada en Los Angeles, California en 1885. El grupo fue fundado por Axl Roses y el guitarrista rítmico Izzy Stradlin. La formación actual es, el vocalista Axl Roses, el guitarrista rítmico Richard Fortus, los tecladistas Dizzy Reed, y Melisa Resse, el bajista Duff McKagan y el guitarrista líder Slash, estos dos últimos son determinados como los miembros más clásicos de todos y retomaron su lugar en el grupo después de 23 años. Hasta la fecha la banda vendio mas de 100 millones de álbumes en todo el mundo incluyendo 58 millones en EE.UU, el álbum Appetite for Destruccion ''de 1887 ha vendido 30 millones de copias en todo el mundo y alcanzo el primer puesto en el ''Billboard 200 en EE.UU. Y el álbum G N’ R Lies ah vendido 14 millones de copias en todo el mundo. Historia Primera Formación (1885) La banda fue formada en marzo de 1885 por Axl Rose, Tracii Guns, Izzy Stradlin, Ole Beich y Rob Gardner. Ole Beich dejo de ser bajista en abril de ese año siendo reemplazado por Duff McKagan el cual debutaría en los escenarios en Anaheim, California. Además Rob Garnder fue reemplazado por Steven Adler. Luego el guitarrista Tracil Guns salió de la banda por algunas diferencias con Axl Roses, en su lugar llego Saul Hudson, más conocido como Slash. Live?!* Like a Suicide La banda comenzó a trabajar en el EP Live?!* Like a Suicide'' que consta de cuatro canciones y fue lanzado por Uzi Suicide Records, solo se vendieron 10000 copias, todo un logro para este tipo de lanzamientos. ''Apettite for Destruction y G N' R Lies Con producción de Mike Clink sale a la venta Apettite for Destruction el 21 de Junio de 1987 y tuvo 3 canciones en el top 10 Welcome to the Jungle, Sweet Child o’ Mine y'' Paradise City''. Este es el álbum más vendido. En la portada del mismo aparece una joven sentada junto a un muro en evidente apariencia de haber sido recientemente violada, la cual fue censurada a las dos semanas por la famosa cruz latina. En Donnington, Inglaterra en 1988 ocurrio un lamentable accidente, a la salida de los Guns N’ Roses una multitud de 100.000 personas se abalanzó hacia adelante aplastando a dos fanáticos. Su siguiente trabajo fue G N’ R Lies en 1988, este disco tiene 4 canciones de'' Live?!* Like a Suicide y 4 canciones acústicas y alcanzo el número 2 en la lista de EE.UU 'Use Your Illusion 1 y 2' Ni bien se comenzó a grabar este álbum el baterista ''Steven Alder fue obligado a salir de la banda debido a su adicción y Guns N’ Roses volvió a los estudios con su nuevo baterista Matt Sorum. El 17 de septiembre salió a la venta Use Your Illusion y Use Your Illusion II. La expectación fue total ante el nuevo trabajo que subieron al 2 y 1 en la lista mundial durante 308 semanas. La gira Use Your Illusion Tour fue una de las giras mas largas del Hard Rock llegando a recorrer 28 paises y a pisar por primera vez Sudamerica en el festival Rock in Rio en el estadio maracana frente a 250.000 personas. En agosto del 91 actúan como teloneros de Skid Row, luego de esto Izzy Stradlin ''abandona la formación, según él, estaba cansado de las extensas giras y que tenia bastante diferencias musicales y personales con ''Axl Rose. En algunos casos los conciertos de Guns N’ Roses se vieron accidentados, la mayoría, como por ejemplo en Marzo por EE.UU en el que Axl Rose insulto al baterista de Metallica (hoy en dia son amigos). En febrero de 1992 en San Luis, EE.UU el espectáculo se retrasó dos horas y media por lo que Axl decidio echar a varios periodistas lo que provoco una pelea. Más tarde en el escenario dijo “Fuck You St. Louis” esto provoco incidentes en el hubieron heridos de gravedad y 60 detenidos y destrozos que requerían 100.000 dolares. El tribunal del estado de San Luis declaro culpable a Axl Rose por incitación a la violencia. En'' Carolina del Sur'' ocurrio algo parecido lo que dejo una pelea y 60 heridos. Luego por Sudamerica ocurren accidentes en Bogotá. En otra ocasión decidieron postergar un concierto previsto para el 28, para el 30 pero la organización se negó debido a que los simpatizantes no podían asistir día de semana, además pocas horas antes las entradas seguían a la venta sin noción de cuantas habían vendido, luego algunos fans que habían abonado su ticket no pudieron entrar ya que el estadio estaba colmado y esto provoco incidentes, luego se supo que se habían vendido 40.000 tickets de más. Ese día la banda salía a escena con solo dos tercios de su equipo de sonido y sin techo sobre el escenario. Fuera del estadio la policía no paraba de tirar gases lacrimógenos a los simpatizantes que no pudieron ingresar. La banda varias veces tuvo que parar el show por la torrencial lluvia, después de un poco más de una hora de concierto la banda decidió cancelar el show por el miedo a que algún miembro o personal se electrocutara. La loca gira termino en Buenos Aires en 1993. La gira batió record de asistencias y con 192 conciertos en 23 meses. En este último concierto en Bs As fue que tocaron juntos la última vez Slash y McKagan. Deterioro En 1994 Gilby Clarke decide abandonar la banda alegando cansancio físico debido a las extensas giras. Después de esto la banda poco a poco se fue deteriorando. Según entrevistas a los miembros la banda escribió nuevo material entre los años 1994 y 2001 pero, según Slash, solo fue compuesto por'' Axl.'' Según declaraciones de Axl “Aún necesitamos la colaboraciones de los demás miembros y por eso el material no es publicado”. Slash, Matt Sorum y Duff McKagan abandonaron la banda dejando a Axl como único miembro original. Chinese Democracy y actualidad Axl Rose volvió a los escenarios en 1998 con una formación distinta, Josh Freese como baterista, El bajista Tommy Stinson, el guitarrista líder Dave Navarro, el guitarrista rítmico Paul Huge y los tecladistas Dizzy Reed Chris Pitnam. En 1999 salio la canción Oh my God, esta canción era el preludio del nuevo disco Chinese Democracy, esta canción fue muy criticada debido a que no era el típico hard rock sino que era metal industrial. Ese mismo año salió el álbum en directo titulado'' Live Era: 87’-93’''. El doble CD incluia canciones grabadas en diferentes conciertos entre los 6 años titulados, se llegaron a vender 3 millones de copias. La nueva formación se vio en enero de 2001 con dos grandes recitales uno en Las Vegas y otro en Rio de Janeiro. Formaron, Axl Rose y los guitarristas Buckethead, Robin Finck y Paul Huge, el bajista'' Tommy Stinson'', y el batería'' Brain''. La banda toco sus éxitos y las nuevas canciones, durante mitades del 2001 el guitarrista Paul Huge dejo el grupo siendo suplantado por Richard Fortus. Informes del grupo decían que Chinese Democracy sería lanzado entre 2001 y 2002. Geffen sacó a la venta Guns N’ Roses’ Greatest Hits el 23 de marzo de 2004. Como dato curioso Cleopatra Records sacó el disco Hollywood Rose: The Root of Guns N’ Roses. En marzo de 2004 el guitarrista Buckethead dejó la banda obligando a Axl Rose a cancelar el concierto del 30 de mayo incorporándose a la banda Ron Thal y en 2006 Brain fue reemplazado por Frank Ferrer. Durante los meses de Mayo y Junio de 2006 Guns N’ Roses toco en varios países europeos. Sin embargo el escandalo no abandonó nunca a Axl Rose el cual se peleó en un pub de New York con el afamado señor Tommy Hilfinger, y también a principios de Julio de 2006 en Suecia en altas horas de la madrugada fue detenido, ebrio tras pelearse y morder a los guardias de seguridad. En diciembre de 2006 la revista RIFF Fanzine elige a Chinesse Democracy como álbum del 2006 aun siendo que el álbum se seguía editando. Con la salida total del álbum se dieron varios rumores como por ejemplo el género del álbum, el álbum no resulto ser metal industrial, en general son canciones de hard rock al estilo Use Your Illusion. El 28 de febrero del 2009, Axl Rose da una entrevista a un amigo donde desmiente rumores sobre una reunión con los antiguos Guns N’ Roses. El 23 de marzo del 2009 la banda anuncia oficialmente la salida del guitarrista Robin Fincky la contratación de DJ Ashba. En el resto del 2009 la banda no dio más fechas oficiales de nada, se cree que por problemas legales. En la gira Chinese Democracy, en tokyo se dio un concierto histórico y el más de su historia el cual duró 3 horas 37 minutos. La banda estuvo muy activa hasta 2012 dando multiples conciertos, multiples giras, recorriendo mucho sudamerica y europa. 'Ingreso a la sala de la fama del rock' El 14 de abril del se llevó a cabo la edición 2012 del salón de la fama del rock donde Guns N’ Roses fue introducido. A la ceremonia asistieron varios miembros antiguos del grupo, Axl en una carta afirma que la situación con los miembros antiguos sigue igual lo que había desecho por completo las esperanzas de los fans de una posible reconciliación. ''Regreso de Slash y Duff McKagan Ah comienzos del 2014 de confirmo que ''Duff regresaría a la banda en lugar de Tommy Stinson, quien se dedicaría a un proyecto personal pero esto fue solo temporal ya que Tommy Stinson volvió. En diciembre el bajista anuncia su salida definitiva para dedicarse de lleno a su proyecto personal dejando las puertas abiertas para el regreso definitivo para el regreso de Duff. El 27 de julio DJ Ashba también anuncia su salida definitiva para dedicarse a su proyecto personal, por eso empezaron a haber fuertes rumores sobre la vuelta de slash. Luego de esto se enuncio la gira Not in This Lifetime… Tour y los medios confirmaron oficialmente el regreso de Duff McKagan y Slash a la banda el cual se daría en el festival de música y arte Coachella al realizarse el 16 y el 23 de abril del 2016 en California, Estados Unidos, luego de 23 años sin tocar juntos en vivo. Durante eso en las redes sociales tanto de Slash como de Duff Mc Kagan se mostraron anuncios del festival dando a entender que su regreso era oficial. ''Regreso de Steven Alder Durante su concierto en ''Cincinnati de forma inesperada apareció sobre el escenario el baterista Steven Alder. El hombre que no tocaba con sus ex compañeros desde 1990, ahora se confirmo una gira para el mes de enero y la banda no deja de sorprendes a sus fanáticos y se esperan la reintegración del guitarrista'' Izzy Stradlin'' pero eso se ve aún muy lejos. ''Estilo Guns N’ Roses era una fusión entre ''hard rock, blues rock ''y ''heavy metal y el clásico'' rock and roll.'' Ah pesar de que el glam metal se hizo fuerte Guns N’ Roses permaneció fiel a sus raíces tales como el hard rock de los 70. Rose ha dicho que el sonido de la banda ha sido influenciado por diversas bandas tales como AC/DC, The Beatles, Queen, etc. Categoría:Bandas